Metro
by Luka-sama
Summary: Si ponemos a Adrien, más a Marinette, más a Muchas personas dentro de un subterraneo, solamente puede tener com resultado muchos problemas hormonales.


_Ocupaba algo Fluffy de Marinette y Adrien._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Metro**

Alya era una gran amiga, esas que te lanzan contra una pared con tal de hacer que el chico que te gusta te note. Bueno no de forma tan drástica, la mayor parte del tiempo, generalmente Alya solo intentaba hacer momentos en que ella pudiera estar cerca de su amor Adrien Agreste. Era debido a su timidez y torpeza, la que provocaban que no siempre fuera como deseaba que pasaran las cosas.

Por ella se casaba ahí mismo con este, pero Alya decía que no era tan fácil.

Además que lo traumaría si le pedía matrimonio antes si quiera de hablar con él.

Pero de forma muy similar a cuando vino su tío de China, Alya se puso en marcha para dejarlos a ambos a solas en una situación bastante práctica. Debido a que sus padres estaban en medio de un encargo de muchas magdalenas, debía comprar materiales importantes algo lejos de casa. En un principio pidió ayuda a Alya, pero esta con una sonrisa había dicho que todo estaba solucionado.

Veinte minutos después, en su puerta, nuevamente estaba Adrien Agreste con una sonrisa dispuesto ayudar.

Ella roja como un tomate, duro unos momentos antes de asentir algo confundida, caminando con él en medio de Paris en busca de todos los ingredientes necesarios. Aunque habían tardado casi el doble por su nerviosismo y su capacidad de causar accidentes torpeza ante la presencia del rubio.

Unas horas después, totalmente cansados y con algunas bolsas con ingredientes varios, decidieron que el subterráneo era la mejor forma de viajar. Aunque al principio todo parecía algo vacío, la hora pico no se hizo esperar en la siguiente parada, donde mucha gente se subió de golpe.

Podía vivir con eso.

Pero fue cuando la estúpida caballerosidad de Adrien, para bien o para mal, salió, que todo se fue a la mierda en sus neuronas. Con una mano al lado de su cabeza y su cuerpo como escudo algo separado, impedía que alguien se acercara más de lo debido a ella.

Lo cual estaba bien…si…bien.

CLARO QUE NO.

Estaba más roja que un tomate, la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía a punto de ebullición y el estúpido aroma sensual del cuerpo de Adrien estaba casi haciéndola vomitar. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él en mucho tiempo, tampoco recordaba cuando el chico había dado tremendo estirón, para hacer ver su cuerpo más trabajado que antes y esos músculos que resaltaban apoyados a su lado.

Su cuerpo estaba en caos, su mente no sabía qué hacer, quería desmayarse e ir al cielo.

O tal vez estaba ahí.

-Que gente más incómoda-murmuro Adrien ignorante de la lucha mental de Marinette.

Esta solo reía algo torpe, intentado pensar en algo diferente.

Para mantenerse totalmente alerta.

Piensa en adorables conejitos, piensa en Tikki, piensa en el próximo juego de Zelda que estas esperando hace un año.

-¡AUN HAY ESPACIO!-grito un guarda fuera del metro.

Ella juro que era mentira, que ya estaban como una lata de sardinas dentro del vehículo. Pero antes de dar una opinión que probablemente sería ignorada. La gente comenzó a empujarse, para hacer más campo, logrando que alguien hiciera trastabillar a Adrien. Causando que este se fuera de frente, logrando apenas detener su cuerpo con ambos brazos y codos.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Este se sonrojo levemente al notar como su cuerpo inevitablemente ahora estaba pegado al de Marinette. Siempre había pensado que la chica tal vez se sentía intimidada a su lado o de fijo no le caía bien. Pues siempre parecía algo torpe a su lado y no se comunicaba bien, muy al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir con los demás donde se portaba risueña y alegre.

Con tal de no incomodarla intentaba poner en mínimo sus interacciones, pues a pesar de todo la consideraba una buena amiga.

Pero ahora…

Noto como esta estaba roja como un tomate, totalmente en shock y con los ojos algo mareados. Probablemente la había vuelto a incomodar. Pero aunque intentara hacer para atrás su cuerpo, la gente se lo impedía, por suerte ahora con sus codos lograba tener una mayor fuerza e impedía que alguien lo empujara más a él y por ende a Marinette.

-Lo siento Marinette, no puedo alejarme-musito el chico algo nervioso, pero intentando aparentar tranquilidad para la chica.

Esta rio de forma algo ahogada.

Para ella no era tan mala suerte.

Sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella, el aroma ahora ahogándola completamente y sintiendo su calor personal. Ocupaba hacerle un altar a Alya después de esa experiencia.

Fue cuando una parada hizo que Adrien eliminara la ya inexistente cantidad de espacio entre ellos, que fue totalmente consiente de lo que pasaba desde su punto de vista. El pecho de Marinette estaba pegando contra el suyo, el calor de la chica estaba inundándolo y un delicioso olor a pastelería lo lleno de igual forma que el suyo hacía con ella.

Claro que sabía que Marinette era bonita, en su grupo los chicos solían hablar bien de ella. Incluso Nino y Nathaniel habían expresado haber tenido sentimientos por ella. La adorable y valiente Marinette, quien siempre estaba sonriendo y ayudando a otros. Pero como él siempre tuvo a su lady, no se había puesto a pensar mucho en ese tema.

Claro que el tenerla ahora a menos de diez centímetros, con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo brillante y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido y ciego que había sido.

Él amaba a Ladybug.

Pero eso no evitaría que pensara que Marinette era preciosa.

Lo cual lo hacía un canalla.

Cuando su respiración se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que la de ella, cuando ambos ojos por fin chocaron con el del otro y parecía como si todo tuviera sentido. La gente comenzó a salir del tren, dejándolos a ellos unos momentos de más en esa extraña y comprometedora posición. El sonido de la alarma los hizo comprender que debían bajar, provocando que salieran rápidamente rojos como un tomate.

Caminaron en un total e incomodo silencio hasta la panadería, donde ella hizo una torpe reverencia para despedirse, corriendo para llamar a Alya y contarle todo lo que había pasado, con una Tikki sonriente revoloteando sobre ella.

En cambio Adrien comenzó a caminar a su hogar.

-Iugh cuanta hormona chico, pensé que te ibas a tirar sobre ella sin importarte que yo estaba dentro-gruño Plagg, quejándose y solicitando mucho queso para él.

Pero el rubio lo ignoraba, sintiendo aun el color rosa en sus mejillas y sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Marinette.

Joder.

Lo peor es que la idea de volver a viajar juntos en un Metro…sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza.

 **Fin**

 _Fluffy con algo de picante._

 _Purrrrfecto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
